Meet My Maker
by SoshilaDove
Summary: Ch.6 is upSomeone or something is after Kagome, but why? Weird dreams start to show themselves as a guide, and the group gets pulled into an adventure that will have a dramatic outcome. And what's up with Inu-Yasha?
1. Wild Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha…L

Hope you like this story! J

Meet My Maker 

Chapter 1: Wild Dream

            A freak storm had hit all over Japan. Schools had been closed on account of the roads were flooded and that left Kagome stuck inside the house. But she didn't mind really, as she pulled the covers up to her chin and scooted down into her bed. She was actually quite happy at the outcome; the feudal era would have to wait till the storm ended and that meant Inu-Yasha would have to wait.

            Rain slashed at the windows and banged down on the roof, but Kagome still managed to fall asleep…

Kagome's Dream Part 1 

Kagome sat bellow a huge tree that was stood strong but alone in a beautiful meadow. She no longer wore her purple sweater or her jeans but a long white gown that trailed around her bare feet. It was so pretty and elegant, she thought as she got to her feet and twirled around. The dress hugged her chest but flowed down from there. Kagome stopped suddenly as the skies turned black and it began to rain. The wind picked up and swung various things at Kagome; a branch broke from the tree and nicked her face leaving blood to trickle down her cheek. The scared girl ran through the meadow and into a grove of trees that surrounded her. She ran and ran until her legs had become weak and she collapsed.

            "Save me…" she murmured. It was so cold as she lay on her side. Out of nowhere a man went up to Kagome and scooped her into his arms. Black hair was tied behind his neck letting his eyes shine bright; all in al he was very handsome- and strong. He walked through some more trees to where a little stone cottage stood. Kagome turned her head to look at the man as he stopped.

            "Miroku… Miroku!" she was able to stand now and hugged the man. He was all grown up now and smiled. "Where am I, where is everybody?" He motioned for silence and pointed to the cottage. The door was open and someone lay on the floor inside. She stepped forward until she saw who it was. "Inu-Yasha!"

End of Kagome's Dream Part 1 

            Something had awoken her from the dream. Someone was in her bed! Kagome threw the covers off of her to see Souta scrunched up next to her.

            "Souta," she asked sitting up, "what's the matter?"

            "Nothin'" he mumbled, but that didn't fool Kagome.

            "Are you afraid of the storm, Souta?" she gave her most caring voice. He nodded. Thunder crashed outside sending Souta into Kagome's arms. She smiled and picked up her blanket. "Okay you can sleep with me, just don't hog the covers."

            "Okay, but you can't tell nobody about this. They would make fun of me…"

            Kagome agreed as she pulled the covers around them, and slept- forgetting her current dream only to remember it later.

            Inu-Yasha was not a very patient dog-demon and when Kagome didn't sow up at the well when she was supposed to he went down the well himself. 'That wench.' He thought as he climbed out of the well. His senses over-ridded with the smell of rain as he lightly landed next to Kagome's window. He had now grown accustomed of going strait there instead of through the house for someone would always stop him and talk when all he wanted to do was take Kagome back to the feudal era to look for the Jewel shards. He examined the locked window and exclaimed, "Dammit!" He then looked in.

            Kagome lay on her back with her arm around her bother. They were both asleep even though the sun shone onto their faces. 'She looks pretty asleep.' He thought.' It's when she's awake it's hell.' The picture reminded him of his mother. He remembered one time when he was little it had stormed and he had been afraid, so afraid that he had slept in his mother's arms. He missed her, but didn't admit it to anyone. It would make him seem weak and he wasn't weak.

            He sat there for a little bit until he heard Kagome's voice. "Inu-Yasha?" She slowly got up and made her way to the window. Souta lay there undisturbed. 'Great,' she thought, 'he's here to yell at me. Better get Souta back to his room first.' Kagome slipped her finger to her lips as Inu-Yasha crawled through the window and motioned to the sleeping boy.

            "Feh." Grumbled Inu-Yasha, at this Souta stirred. This made Kagome push the hanyou into what she called a cl-os-et. She again told him to hush as she shut the door. He was about to yell when he heard a small voice.

            "Is it still raining?" It was Souta.

            "No, the storm is gone and it is morning."

            "Oh okay," he said stretching. "I'm going to go back to sleep." He got up yawning and left the room but stopped at the door and said, "Remember you tell no one."

            "I would never do such a thing." She giggled and shut the door. "Sorry about that Inu-Yasha. He would have been embarrassed." She opened the door to see a very mad half-demon bearing his fangs.

            "You are asking for it wench!" he walked up to, face-to-face he continued, "You and weak humans. Always annoying and late!" He growled and sat down on her bed.

            Kagome threw her hands up into the air and said, "You are hopeless!" she grabbed something out of her closet and walked to the door.

            "Where are you going?" he followed her.

            "_I_ am going to take a bath. Do you want to join me or something?" It was clearly sarcasm, but Inu-Yasha blushed and went back to the room.

            When Kagome was in the bath she silently laughed at the fact that Inu-Yasha had blushed after asking him to join her. She laughed once more before she slid under the water.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

  Hey! Hey! Hey! Please review this chappie! ;) ^_^ Contentment

NOTICE: The next chapter will be a lot better than this one! It will be exciting and wild; don't forget weirder too!


	2. A Hand In The Water

Thanks for the reviews!!

Meet My Maker 

Chapter 2: A Hand In The Water

            They arrived in ancient Japan around noon that day. They had argued themselves horse at Kagome's house and so now they remained quiet as they walked toward Kaede's village. Shippou was the first person to see them as they came out of the trees and ran to Kagome who stretched her arms out. 

            "Kagome-chan!" the tiny kitsune said as he jumped into Kagome's arms. She began to stroke him when he said, "I am so glad that- OUCH!"

            "What is it?"

            "You cut me!" he said showing her a cut on his right arm where blood oozed out.

            "How did I do that?"

            Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "What…" he brushed his thumb over her left hand then to her index finger. Kagome felt her self blush and looked at his face. 'What is he doing? Why is he…' her thoughts were interrupted by his next words.

            "Damn wench your claws are longer then mine!" he left her hands fall to her sides. 'And to think… wait what did he say?' She looked at her nails to see that he was right! And boy had they grown since last night; a good inch above her skin was all ten of her, once stubby, glossy nails.

            "But how?" she whispered.

            Shippou seeing his chance to break in cried, "Kagome it hurts!"

            "Oh, I'm sorry Shippou. Here wait a sec…" she left her pack fall to the ground and began to search through it until she found a Band-Aid. Kagome placed it over the cut and kissed it lightly. "There you go. All better!"

            "You wimp. Always asking Kagome to make things better." Snarled Inu-Yasha.

            "You're just mad because she kissed me and not you!" At this Inu-Yasha blushed a little and soon was in hot pursuit of the little demon. 

            Kagome was about to 'sit' Inu-Yasha when Miroku, Sango, and Kaede came out of a nearby hut.

            "Kagome!" waved Sango as she ran up to meet her friend. "Why didn't you come yesterday? Is everything alright?"

            "Oh yeah, every thing is fine. A bad storm just hit and blocked my way to the well."

            Inu-Yasha slunk up besides with a smile on his face. They turned around to see Shippou rubbing a bump on his head.

            "Inu-Yasha!" he couldn't react fast enough to stop it, "SIT!" WHAM! His face hit the dirt. Content with that Shippou went over to the silver-haired dog-demon and started laughing and then kicked him. Inu-Yasha grabbed the unsuspecting fox demon and began shaking him. 

            "K…A…GOO…MMM…EEEE…"

            "Sorry Shippou but you shouldn't have done that."

            Inu-Yasha felt himself smile as he let the boy go. 'Well at least she didn't 'sit' me again.'

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

They decide to have a picnic on account of Kagome couldn't sense any Jewel shards anywhere near, but just in case she pulled the Ramen out. That coaxed a certain hanyou. So now they sat in an open area next to the river eating and talking merrily. (Despite a few rude comments from Inu-Yasha and a move made on Sango by Miroku.) Kagome and Sango sat on one side of the baby fire that they had made while Inu-Yasha and Miroku sat on the other side, Kirara and Shippou chased each other around. It was nice just to sit there, they all thought at one time or the other, even the dog-demon smiled once. (Well when Sango hit the advancing monk with her Boomerang.)

            The two girls talked amongst them selves as Miroku petted Kirara, and Inu-Yasha slept against a tree. Shippou soon came up to them and waited for a break in their conversation. 

            He finally got it and asked, "Kagome when are you going home again?" She looked at Inu-Yasha through the corner of her eye to see his ears stand at attention. 'So he is pretending to be asleep, how childish.' But she smiled anyway. 'Well if Inu-Yasha is doing it than it must be manly. I'll bet he will like my answer.'

            "Well my mom told me before I left this morning that the storm did some real damage to the roads and schools. And so I probably can stay here for about three weeks, but I might need to check in with my mom sometime." She stopped and looked at the hanyou but then looked back at the smiling Shippou.

            "Well that's wonderful news!" exclaimed the monk, "Hey let's spend the rest of the day relaxing." At that they all looked at Inu-Yasha waiting for an answer.

            Finally he spoke, "Only for today and we will leave at dawn tomorrow."

            "Thanks, Inu-Yasha." She said in a soothing voice. 

            "Don't get used to it, understand?" They nodded in unison. And Inu-Yasha gave one of his triumphant smiles. "Good." He leaned back against the tree and fell asleep almost immediately. Miroku followed suit, but asked the girls what they were going to do before he dozed off.

            "We are going to go to one of the hot springs. Don't even think about peeking at us!" Miroku agreed, although very sadly, and watched the girls leave. 'They always think I am going to do something.' 'Because you always do.' Piped a tiny voice in his head. 'Hm… well maybe if I cut back they'll start to trust me…' at that he slumped back and closed his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            The two girls reached the hot spring just as a layer of sun covered the water. Afraid of Miroku going back on his word, and also because they were clean, Kagome changed into her blue bikini with white ruffles and gave a white and black striped bikini to Sango.

            "I got it for you last week but forgot to bring it. You are supposed to swim in it, and the guys can see you in it without them being perverted." Kagome smiled and Sango thanked her for it and put it on. 'Wow this is comfortable.' She thought as the two slipped into the warm water. 

            The water went up to under their chests, just enough depth for Kagome to teach the demon slayer how to float on her back. They had a blast. They laughed, talked, and splashed around leaving the boys bored and grumpy. Speaking about the boys:

            "So you and Inu-Yasha… are you… do you, you know…" Sango put her hands together.

            "Me and Inu-Yasha?" Kagome wrung her hands in frustration, "He's so mean to me, and he never gives me a break. He only cares about the Jewel shards… and Kikyou. I'm just a shard collector to him." She looked down into the water tears threatened to over flow but only two escaped and made a ripple into the water. 

            Sango sat in silence then said, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you upset. If it is any consolation I think he hides his feelings for you and all of us for that matter. He's just got a pride issue or something…" Her friend perked up a little but still got her revenge.

            Kagome grinned and asked, "So since we are talking about," she motioned her hands going together, "what about you and Miroku." Sango blushed.

            "Well, he… he tries too much, but…" she blushed again and sank lower into the water. They started to giggle and began splashing each other.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Inu-Yasha woke up to see Miroku standing over him.

            "What are you doing monk?!" Miroku rolled his eyes.

            "I just wanted to ask you something!" he seemed frustrated.

            "What?" the hanyou growled.

            "I had a dream just now that was quite peculiar. It was almost real… Kagome was there…" That got Inu-Yasha's attention.

            "I was walking through the forest when it started to rain. I was about to go into a stone hut thing when I heard someone in a nearby patch of grass. It was Kagome she was older and had a beautiful whit dress on, but she lay on her side while rain poured over her. I picked her up and took her to the hut but she got out of my hands afraid, and then hugged me. That's when I saw someone on the ground in the hut; Kagome stepped forward then disappeared."

            He had listened intently. The monk had had dreams before and they were not to be taken lightly, but he still said, "So."

            "Do you know who that was on the floor?" Inu-Yasha shrugged. "It was you."

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            The girls had now grown tired and decided to get out. But someone had other plans…

            Sango got out first leaving Kagome to wade through the water. She was almost out, though, when Kagome called to Sango.

            "Sango I can't move!" she shrieked. The water around her then began to ripple. Sango rushed to the edge only to get thrown against a tree by, what seemed like, nothing.

            "NO! SANGO… UGH!" Kagome screamed as something wrapped around her. She tried to get out of 'its' grasp it only seemed to suffocate her even more. "AHHH!"

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Inu-Yasha and Miroku ran wildly through the trees until they reached the hot spring. Kagome stood in the water, with what looked like a very small shirt on, just staring at her reflection.

            "What happened?" asked Inu-Yasha as he saw Sango sprawled out on the ground. Kagome wanted to say so bad that she couldn't move or speak and mentally yelled that they needed to keep their guard up. Miroku went to Sango's side and then looked over to Kagome. 'Why is she not saying anything?' 

            "Inu-Yasha…" Miroku pointed to the girl in the water. Inu-Yasha could only sense the four of them, so what was going on? He walked closer to the water.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            'No don't come closer… it will hurt you!' she mentally screamed. He came closer; she could see his reflection in the water. Whatever had her she could tell that if any one came into the water that they would be hurt. He came even closer. "Kagome?"

            'NO! Leave, don't let it hurt you!' She felt like this pain was familiar, but how? It happened. Inu-Yasha was at the water's edge, and she felt it. A pulse. A pulse that ran through the water warning her and yet threatening her; she didn't know how but she managed to pull up and shake her head, hoping that that would warn him not to come into the water. But doing that caused pain to serge through her body. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and rippled into the water. More tears crashed into the water. Kagome felt weak and afraid; the grip on her loosened, too bad not for the better; the water began to move in circles around her until little waves began to rise out and slash madly around her.

            Inu-Yasha retreated and unsheathed his sword, given to him by his father; Miroku did the same with his staff but stood over Sango- protecting her. Kagome smiled weakly. 'Sango would like to know that he protected her.' Her head dropped, but her eyes stayed open. 'I am weak Inu-Yasha, good thing you don't love me.' 

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            What was happening? Kagome head hung with her eyes open and she was smiling. 'Kagome…'

            "Inu-Yasha there is something in the water!" called Miroku.

            "No shit!" he said charging into the water. He was only about a foot away from Kagome when she started to shake. Her hands shot forward then hugged her chest; her whole body then straitened up. The water around her disappeared and made a type of moving circular water barrier. The water then shot up making a funnel around Kagome; her hair flew up and veil of light covered her. She then rose steadily off the ground and stopped a few feet away from the muddy terrain.

            "Kagome!" shouted Inu-Yasha. He couldn't reach her- his sword was useless. And he did something he had never done before- sheathed it before the 'battle' was over.  

            Before he knew what happened everything stopped moving. There were no sounds, Miroku was frozen, and everything was frozen except for Kagome. She now looked down at Inu-Yasha, a haze hung over her eyes, and extended her right arm out. He inhaled and exhaled. That was all it took.

            Everything unfroze and Kagome shot toward the ground, now on her back. 'She's going to hit the bottom! No, Kagome!' But she didn't; the ground opened up and swallowed her, but before she disappeared the girl managed to grab Inu-Yasha's kimono sending him into the watery depths after her.

            Water rushed around them as Kagome's grip held Inu-Yasha to her. 'She won't let me go. She so strong… what's happening?' A gray shadow could be seen behind Kagome as they plunged further and further into the water. It was the bottom! 'She has to stop or she'll be crushed.' The frantic hanyou then saw something he'd never seen before- and huge claw around her stomach. Someone was pulling her to the bottom. 

            Inu-Yasha tired and tried, struggled, fought with all his might but could not free the girl. And then they hit bottom. Kagome's body recoiled and then stilled, her eyes closed, and the claw on her hand disappeared leaving three gashes in her stomach.

            'NO!' The half-demon was let go as the girl's arms were left suspended in the water. He grabbed her by the waist and prayed that he could make it to the surface of the water. He held Kagome to his chest. 'She is still breathing…don't die Kagome. If you die I die too.'

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey I update my stories every day so check them out everyday! Puulease!

Sorry such a cliffhanger but the next chapter is going to be great!!


	3. Balko?

Meet My Maker 

Chapter 3: Balka?

Falling… falling… Kagome's eyes were wide open and yet, she saw nothing. A haze rested on her eyes blocking everything but allowing colors to be seen, but barely. She was plunging down into an emptiness blue. Her body was numb and she couldn't feel anything; her senses seemed to disappear along with the ability to move. 'I feel like a child locked up in my own body hiding. From what, I wonder.' At least her ability to think was still intact but it was weak and getting weaker as they went further into the water. They? 'Inu-Yasha, is that you?' she thought as she saw a red and white object in front of her. 'He wouldn't follow me… or would he?'

Kagome then noticed something yellow on her stomach- it burned. She was helpless, though, as helpless as a small child. 'But why, why am I always so helpless. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and… Kikyou they are humans and they are strong. Inu-Yasha is part human and also very strong. They all protect me, well with the exception of Kikyou, because I am so weak. They'd be better without me… I just get in the way!' She tried to cry; the tears were about to fall when she remembered something or should I say someone. Her father.

Well he had been dead for years now but she remembered the way he was always so brave and they way he looked, the look of fearlessness. Then she thought of her mom after his death- frightened not for herself but for her children. Would they make it? Sango then flashed in her mind. Her whole family was dead because of Naroku, and how Miroku would die if he didn't kill the demon that put a curse on his grandfather- he had no family either. Inu-Yasha had family, though, a half-brother that always wanted to kill him for his the sword, Tetsusaiga and also Kikyou's life had been tragic. Tricked into believing her lover had betrayed her she now roamed the world on hatred for them and lived only on girls' souls. All this had happened to them and they still were strong.

'Am I destined to be weak forever? And what happens when I am alone, who will protect me then?' 

'I will.'

'Who… what was that?' It was clearly a woman's voice that had echoed through the vast darkness of Kagome's mind.

'I will help you,' it paused, 'for now.'

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Sango, during all of this, laid on her back unconscious, but her mind was working over time.

Sango's Dream Part 1 

            It started to rain outside as Inu-Yasha and Sango sat at opposite ends of the cottage, as Kagome called it. Miroku had left not too long ago for some logs so they could feed the fire that was quickly fading away. 

            The hanyou looked different as he lay down on the floor. His regular red kimono was now almost a pink and white color- it looked fancy, she mused. But then as he drifted into sleep she also noticed that instead of the prayer beads he usually wore around his neck there was a beautiful black string that made him look strong and wise. And that's when she again noticed something changed- her.

            A lovely blue pantsuit, like the black one she wore when in battle, fit her snuggly as she felt her long hair pulled back and tied in a white string. Where was this place? And why did it feel like home?

            The rain had lightened up when Sango leaned inside the doorway, and after a while when she was about to go back inside something called her from beyond the trees. She went unaware of Kagome and Miroku behind her.

End of Sango's Dream Part 1 

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            A yellow hunched over figure came bursting out of the soil in the middle of the hot spring leaving a gigantic hole in the ground. Miroku had sensed him well before he had appeared and stood guard over Sango. It looked at him and cocked its head to the side.

            "You fight me and lose. I fight you later." Its raspy voice made Miroku grip his staff even tighter.

            "I will fight you now!" the monk said as he plunged forward ready to make a critical blow. The creature was faster and blocked the attack.

            "You no listen!" The monster's right arm extended out, grabbed Miroku, and held him in the air. "Balko fight you later!" Something then wrapped itself around the monk as he was dropped to the ground. Balko then disappeared into the bushes. 

            He struggled with the invisible force until his body weakened dramatically and was at the point of death when he saw something amazing.

            Inu-Yasha came flying out of the hole, that Balko had left in the spring, with Kagome in his arms; blood stained his clothes- Kagome's blood. 

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome was still alive as he set her down gently on the grass. Three great gashes on her stomach gushed blood while tiny scrapes covered her back and legs. When they had hit bottom her 'tiny top' had split and come off leaving bare skin exposed. He quickly wrapped her up in his kimono.

            That's when he saw the Miroku laying besides him; his whole body was still as he wasn't breathing.

            "Not again!" cried Inu-Yasha as he rolled the monk over on his back. "Ahh!" yelped the half-demon as his skin was burned by something that was wrapped around Miroku's entire body. He stretched his claws out and ripped off the constricting thing. 

            "Ugh!" sputtered Miroku as he began to breath; color came back into his face as he shakily got up.

            "Thanks." He muttered and then caught sight of Kagome, "Is she alright?"

            "She will be if we get her back to Kaede's. She's banged up pretty bad."

            He nodded and went over to Sango, scooped her up, and all four of them sped through the forest to Kaede's.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Shippou and Kirara sat next to the old woman with the eye patch, as they stretched out into the last of the sun's warmth. 

            "Lady Kaede we are in need of your service." Was all the monk said before disappearing into the hut with Sango, who still had on the black and white bikini.

            "KAGOME?!" shrieked Shippou. "What did you do Inu-Yasha?" He ignored this remark.

            "Shippou go to the hot spring next to the river and get Sango's clothes, and Kagome's pack. Take Kirara with you." Mystified by the seriousness in his voice the kitsune agreed and ran off with the transformed Kirara.

            For the next half hour Kaede bandaged up Sango's head, Kagome's body, and washed a burn left by the constricting thing on Miroku's back. During this Inu-Yasha told them of what happened under water and then Miroku told of what happened _above _water.

            "This Balko creature is unknown to my knowledge, but he seems to be powerful." She said as she led the two out of the hut. Inu-Yasha was reluctant to go and fought the old woman as he was being pushed. "Aye do not worry Inu-Yasha they will be alright. You may come back in after I am done applying herbs to Kagome's sores. If you have not noticed they are also on her stomach and chest. She would never approve of me letting you watch." She turned around and went back inside.

            Inu-Yasha wiped away a blush when Miroku spoke, "Inu-Yasha… this Balko is strong just as Kaede said but I don't think he should be our main worry." He stopped seeing Inu-Yasha paying attention. "I think we should focus on what happened to Kagome before you and her went into the water. Did you realize that if you spoke true about Kagome hitting the ground at such a fast speed then… I wonder how it didn't kill her. It would have killed me…" he said as he was lost in thought.

            Inu-Yasha looked at the sky; he had wondered the same thing.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

Notice: I update my stories everyday! Well almost everyday!

The next chapter is going to blow you away!


	4. No 'sit'

Love my reviews! Thanks! J And, oh yeah, Miroku didn't use his Air Rift because for one thing I forgot, secondly Sango was near, and lastly Inu-Yasha and Kagome might have appeared and would have been sucked up in it. ~Sorry about that…brain malfunction… hehe~ Meet My Maker 

Chapter 4: No 'sit'…

            Balko had had no trouble in finding his way back to his Master that night, even though the passageway he took had been unused for at least a hundred years. Air pockets lined the way throughout the underground cave for the purpose of humans who may not be able to hold their breaths long enough to reach the waterless realm called Mana Cin. (Named after the Lord that had once reined the dwellings.)

            So many years had gone unnoticed in this hidden place as Balko remained by himself until one day He came.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome's heart beat wildly when she woke up. Darkness filled the room making one small candle barely seen burning in the corner. She heaved her body up against the wall and tried to pull her knees to her chest, but whimpered in pain. She then noticed the condition of her body. Bandages covered her entire bare chest and back, as another bandage covered her right shin. She now could feel the scratches, bruises, and a small burn on her back, but what had caused it she could not remember. All she knew was that she was afraid. 

'So weak, dear child!' laughed that voice again from within Kagome's thoughts. The girl clasped her hands over her ears trying to block the voice that taunted.

'Go away!' thought Kagome, 'Leave me alone!'

But the voice would not give up just yet. 'But I saved you. Don't you remember?' 

'Look at my body, the only thing you managed to do was keep the bottom part of my bathing suit on, I doubt you saved me.'

'Oh, but I did. I became you right then as you rushed through the water and collided with its bottom. I am you now.' 

'What?' The woman laughed a horrible laugh and then was gone. Or so Kagome thought.

After about a minute or two Kagome begin to breathe regularly and wasn't afraid anymore. She bit her lip and stood up. A wave of new pain rushed through her body, but she stood strong and leaned her weight onto the unhurt leg. She wobbled a bit but managed to make it outside.

 ~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

            Day had turned to night before Sango had awoken. A white cloth was around her head and a bump under it. A headache was all she claimed as she sat next to the crackling fire. Kirara immediately jumped in her master's lap, begging to be petted, and loving it when she was. The demon exterminator took no time in asking what happened, and got all the stories.

            "Balko… never heard of him." She said thoughtfully. "But whatever that was that attacked me was quite strong. I didn't even see him when I went to Kagome…" she paused and looked back at the hut. "She looks pretty hurt… I hope she'll be alright…"

            Inu-Yasha had been on the roof of the hut, unseen by his human companions- listening. It had been four hours since Kagome had been bandaged up, and now lay unconscious. The hanyou wanted to stay next to Kagome until she did wake up, but the old wench Kaede wouldn't hear of it, and so he'd have to wait. And whether he wanted to admit it or not he was worried as he recalled the events from earlier. What had happened? He screwed his face up in concentration. 

            "Hey Inu-Yasha," called Miroku from bellow, "come down here and join us!" Sango and the monk motioned in unison to come down until finally the half-demon agreed and took his place besides Miroku. 

            They sat in silence for a while, but Shippou broke it.

            "Inu-Yasha did you take this off of Kagome while she was sleeping?" the innocent looking boy held out the ripped up bathing suit top for every one to see. (Oh, yeah I didn't mention this but Sango already changed back into her regular clothes. Miroku said he rather liked the b-i-k-i-n-i.)

            Inu-Yasha, "It…it came off… I didn't…" everyone looked at the sputtering Inu-Yasha. "You little! Come here!" he darted after the scared kitsune boy.

            "Help!"

            That's when Kagome decided to appear. She leaned against the doorframe, wincing a little at the pain in her leg. An arm draped around her stomach as the other one just lay at her side.

            "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha reeled around with Shippou in his grasp. 'Oh no!'

            "SIT!" He braced himself for it as the words slipped from her mouth, but nothing happened.

            "What the… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inu-Yasha just stood there unmoved by the command. They all looked at her. Inu-Yasha started toward Kagome, but she held out her hand and whispered, "No… don't… go away…" she then disappeared into the hut, Inu-Yasha at her heels.

~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~

Notice: If this chapter sucked, I am sorry I am tired. And if I don't update everyday this coming up week (March 02-06) it's because I have exams. But I'll still be updating.

Oh yeah sorry so short next chapter is going to be tons better!!J


	5. Messed up

Hey sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been starting more stories! Hope you still like this story! I do! *smiles and bats her eye lashes*

Meet My Maker Chapter 5: Messed Up           Sango stood dumbfounded to the spot as her friend's incantation failed.              "What the… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Nothing happened. Kagome then turned around and ran into the hut- Inuyasha behind her. But Sango had already been walking toward her and went into the hut, pushing the door shut right in the dog-demon's face. 

            "Hey!" he said rubbing his nose. "Why you…"

"Inuyasha let them be." Kaede walked out from along the forest's outskirts holding a jar of green liquid and stood next to Miroku. 

"What is that?" he questioned a big red mark on his nose.

"Just a little something I got for Sango's head injury. It will relieve some of the pain." She set the jar down and sat cross-legged next to the fire. Her face was pale and the woman looked in need of a rest. "Has Kagome woken up yet?"

"Yes." And so Miroku told her of the 'sit' incantation that went wrong.

"Aye." Is all she said, before they lapsed into an uneventful silence. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

            They had been talking when it happened. Kagome gasped and Sango stood up in shock. 

"What the…Sango? What's happening to me?" she whispered and backed into a corner. A tingling sensation ran through her body and her once black hair had turned a light blue color with one pure silver strip down the middle. A wave of pain brought Kagome to her knees. It was when she tasted blood in her mouth did she realize she had four miniature fangs; a slashing noise brought her attention to her nails that were still their unusual size but were now bright white with light blue tips. 

"Kagome?" asked Sango taking a step forward, but was almost immediately tossed back by reflex. A faint glow was emitting from Kagome as another wave of pain made her scream. The light gradually got brighter and then altogether disappeared. Just like that. Gone. Kagome was still there, though now unconscious, lying on the floor. But… she almost looked like…

"Inu-Yasha!" yelled Miroku as Inu-Yasha ran toward the hut. They had heard the girls scream, but he was the only one who could smell a different scent. "There is a barrier surrounding the hut! Don't go any further!" 

And just like that, Kagome woke up in her bed in the present time. It had all been a dream.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Don't worry I'll explain in the next chapter! Sorry so short…working on a new story.


	6. Confused

Meet My Maker  
  
Chapter 6: Confusion  
  
"What the..." Kagome sat up in her bed, a cold sweat strung over her body. 'A dream?' She stood up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha there is something in the water!" Miroku had called.  
  
"No shit!" Inu-Yasha had responded, charging into the water.  
  
That had been the hotsprings...then the voice that claimed it saved her.  
  
'I will help you,' the voice had paused, 'for now.'   
  
Kagome tried to recount the rest of what had taken place in her extreme dream, but was left grasping for information that stayed just outside of her reach.  
  
'This is strange. I'm losing it...' She glanced at herself in the mirror as she started for the door. 'Big time!'  
  
Her clothes were the same from before her 'trip' to the feudal era. She stood in her pink bunny pajamas, but her appearance did not match the one from before. She gasped and stood back, looking about her. Once black hair had a major streak of blue down the middle and the length of her wavy hair went to the point under her butt. Her eyes shown the color of a darkened purple, and as in her dream her nails symbolized claws. They were not colored and she bore no fangs this time, but the change was enough to scare her.  
  
"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs. "Kagome? Are you even here?" She was getting closer to Kagome's door.  
  
Panic filled the Higurashi child and she rushed to her window and pushed it open. She was most certain she didn't want her mom to see her like this, not until she at least knew what was going on. Following Inu-Yasha's usual route she stepped out onto the ledge. Just as the door opened inside the room, Kagome flattened herself against the wall just out of sight from the window.  
  
"Must still be in the feudal era... I could have sworn I heard someone up here though." Her voice grew closer to the window and Kagome made a mad scramble to the tree next to her roof. Planning to grab the nearest branch and climb down to the ground's safety, she slipped and fell forward.  
  
"Argh!" She managed to mumble as she hit the ground standing. 'Wow. That didn't hurt at all...'  
  
Hearing the window open, she ran out of sight and to the well.  
  
..%..  
  
Getting out of the well was a different experience for Kagome this time around. Instead of climbing up the vines and grunting as she struggled to pull herself over the edge, she simply jumped and was carried gracefully into the air above her. She had frightened herself though and managed to fall to the ground next to the ancient well.  
  
"Owie!" She said rubbing her bottom.  
  
"What the hell?!" Immediately looking up, Kagome saw the silver-haired half- demon looking thoroughly confused a few feet away from her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She got up, but cried out when something hard hit her back. The force of the hit threw her into a flip and an anything-but-soft landing. The newly acquired long hair cascaded over her body as she pulled herself together and stood once more. Inu-Yasha was dumbfounded as he blankly looked at Kagome. His sword, the Tetsusaiga, was still sheathed and he didn't at all look like he was ready to fight.  
  
Then she realized- he couldn't see the thing that had pushed her... and either could she.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" He asked slowly. "Why do you look like...that?"  
  
"AGH!!" An invisible something hit her chest and pinned her to the ground. It lifted and readjusted it self around her neck.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." She choked out. "He...help." The grip tightened as Inu-Yasha ran up and attempted to claw the invisible thing that had the new looking Kagome by the neck. He could see the indention in her skin that made the shape of a hand. Even if she looked different, she still had Kagome's scent, and he would protect her.  
  
"Iron weaver soul stealer!" He yelled as he charged the air above the girl. Something then wrapped around his right ankle and slung him against the nearest tree, nearly breaking it.  
  
"Ka...Kagome..." A deep voice said above her, it was so different from any she had ever heard. Her eyes were nearly closed and tears poured down her cheeks. It was hard to breathe and when the grip tightened she reflexively grabbed what seemed to be an arm. She felt a strong pulse in this and felt the muscles that lined it.  
  
Inu-Yasha came back yelling obscenities and was once again thrown away. 'Why isn't he using the Tetsusaiga?' She thought for a fleeting moment, but blacked out before another thought could form.  
  
This is when it all changed.  
  
"Your life, my dear, is being taken. And by something you can't even see, I feel such pity for you. You are weaker than I had once thought. How disappointed your peers and family will be with you- killed by the unseen..." It could clearly be labeled as an old woman's voice- strong, yet feeble. It cracked at the mention of disappointment in the darkness of young Kagome's mind.  
  
She was beginning to get annoyed by all these 'voices', talking in hazardous situations.  
  
"Damn you all!" She thought with a fury, not accustom to the fowl language she spoke. It seemed to do SOMETHING though, for her eyes fluttered open to see a big yellow blur hovering just above her. Hot tears rushed out of her eyes and her blur formed a yellow-skinned, hunchbacked monster. Its eyes were merely beads of red and its nose was nothing but two slits in the skin above a fanged mouth. She barley glanced down his body to see a brown robe wrapped around his demonic form.  
  
He was just floating there...grinning...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She squealed. "INUYASHA!" The demon dropped his grin as well as his arm down to her stomach, once again pinning her to the grass. Gasping for breath she turned her head to see the dog demon lying on the ground next to the well. "INUYASHA?" Her mind spun. Was he okay... was he alive?  
  
She wanted to go to him... she squirmed under the opposing force on her body to get at him, but the yellow demon held tight. Grabbing his now visible arm, she dug her new claws into his slimy flesh, attempting to remove the burden, but with no such luck.  
  
In her agitated state, she cried out, "LET ME GO!" And surprisingly, the weight lifted from her stomach and she scrambled out from under his floating body. 'Why did he let me go?' She thought, but was all to glad to be out of harm's way.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" He just lay there, unconscious, and under her eyes he wasn't breathing. "INUYASHA!" She looked around him for a source of his unconsciousness. No blood, no gash, no big bump, or hole. He was just lying there... asleep almost.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She screamed toward the demon, but when she turned around he was no longer there. Standing, she wildly looked around for any sign of the demonic hunchback- nowhere to be seen.  
  
Please read and review!!!! It's been a while, but hopefully I still have readers!! Best hope to you all. 


End file.
